All Because of That One Infatuation
by blink182sbaby
Summary: What if one disturbing case could show Alex how Bobby really feels about her? What would happen then? ~please review~
1. Default Chapter

"Don't give me that shit, 'Jonathon.' We know what you did. How you shot that little girl and her mother because of a lost infatuation with her. Don't try to lie. It won't help you one bit," Bobby snapped at the denial by the suspect. Bobby and Alex had been working on a certain case for a long time. A certain man named Jonathon Frist shot a mother and her daughter because he had been watching her, but when she kissed another man, he snapped. But, nobody could understand what Jonathon had been thinking.  
  
"I'm telling you! I didn't do it," Jonathon slammed his hands on the table as he stood up.  
  
"You can't deny to DNA Mr. Frist. It is always right, we have your fingerprints on the gun. And if you even think that for one minute, you can try to defend your lousy self against science, then you have a problem man. One that even a major psychiatrist can't cure." Bobby stared at the man standing in front of him with depressed and angry eyes. He then walked out of the room.  
  
"You've sure done it this time Jonathon," Alex stared at him as well and went out to retrieve Bobby before he did something stupid.  
  
"Bobby! Bobby stop," Alex started to run after Bobby.  
  
"What Alex? That man shot an innocent woman and her daughter just because she kissed someone. What do you think about that? How can you be calm about this?"  
  
"Who said anything about me being calm? You know what you need, a drink. I'll take you to the bar, so you can stop thinking about this." Alex put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Okay, but don't let me get too carried away. My family does not have a very good record with alcohol," Bobby rubbed his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
-At The Bar-  
  
"Come on Bobby, I think you've had enough." Alex grabbed Bobby's shoulders to take him back to the car. He was really drunk; she was scared if he would do anything more stupid than what he had done before.  
  
"You know what Alex? You've been really good to me and I want to pay you back for it." Bobby turned around and looked Alex in the eyes. Next thing she knew, he was kissing her like he had never kissed anyone before.  
  
"Bobby!" She pushed him away and dragged him to the car.  
  
-At her apartment-  
  
"Yes, thank you. Um, Robert will not be checking into his apartment tonight, he is having problems. And he will be staying somewhere else. Sorry for the inconvenience." Alex got off the phone with the receptionist at Robert's apartment building. "Bobby, get some rest. I'll wake you up in the morning for work."  
  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are Alexandra? I mean, you should be a model for all those beauty magazines."  
  
~ Oh God. He's really drunk. Just stop saying these things Robert. ~  
  
Robert just sprawled over the toilet and threw up for the third time that night. She couldn't deal with it.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, and clean yourself up before you fall asleep in front of the toilet." Alex walked upstairs to her room. As she sat down on her bed and took off her jacket, she began thinking. Isn't it that people always tell the truth when they are drunk? What if he was telling the truth? What if he doesn't remember that he spilled his heart out that night? What if he forgot that he told her she was beautiful? What would she do then? She finally decided to just go to sleep and not to change into her Pajamas. So Alex just went under the covers, and turned out the light. 


	2. The past is the past, but should it be t...

-Next Morning at the Station-  
  
"Good Morning Alex," Bobby said to Alex as she walked into the office. "You ready to solve another depressing and disgusting case today."  
  
"Oh yah so excited." Alex wasn't in a very good mood. I mean come on, who would be if your partner in solving crimes, got drunk, passed out at your house, and talked some nonsense. ~No, I am not going to think about last night right now. I have more important things to do. ~ (Thoughts are in ~s)  
  
"Alex! Snap out of it, I need to tell you your next case." Ron told Bobby and Alex, but mainly Alex because she was looking like she was in another world.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Okay, I need you to go this address. 3562 N. Alamo Ave. An older student, who was visiting each of the younger classes, stabbed a group of school children to death. I need you to go find evidence and find the dumbass that killed those innocent children."  
  
"Great, another case of innocent YOUNG people killed because of a flaw in the brain." Bobby shook his head. Sometimes he just wanted to go out and stop people from hurting others. "You know what would be cool Alex?" Bobby pulled out of the parking spot that their car was in. "To be like Tom Cruise's character in Minority Report." Alex just stared at him. "I mean, to stop crimes before they even happened. But I wouldn't want to see myself as the predator." Bobby started to laugh, but stopped when he noticed that Alex wasn't laughing. "Alex, what's wrong?"  
  
"You don't remember anything about last night do you? Do you remember what you said to me? What you did, how you did it, and why you woke up on my floor this morning after falling off my fucking couch?" Alex was almost crying. The most horrible thing happened last night and now after the whole Bobby incident, she has to find some crack head that killed a group of 10 year olds.  
  
"No, but you could remind me if it's bothering you so much." Bobby just looked at Alex with curious eyes.  
  
"Okay, well last nigh-" Alex was interrupted as Bobby turned the car off.  
  
"We're here. Sorry, but we'll have to talk about this after we talk to the teacher." Bobby just got out of the car, leaving Alex in the passenger seat thinking about what had just happened. ~Maybe he remembers but doesn't want to be reminded. Yah, if he wants to talk about it, he can talk to me about it. ~ Finally, Alex opened her door and got out, closing the door as she began to follow Bobby into the school of hell.  
  
  
  
--Sorry it was so short! But I made you think that they were going to have the discussion!!!! MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! Thanks, please R/R. ( ( 


	3. ExPlayboy turned teacher

-Inside the school-  
  
"Um yes, we are looking for a Miss Landers? Do you know where her office is?" Bobby asked the first kid he saw standing and not running to his next class.  
  
"Miss Landers? Yah, she's down the hall, turn left, and the first door on the right. What do you need to talk to her about anyways?" Bobby didn't know what to say to the kid, maybe he didn't know what had happened in his school recently. ~ You're so stupid Robert, he goes to this school. ~ "Wow, you're tall? Are you a cop? I wanna be a cop when I get older,"  
  
"No you don't kid." Bobby left the little boy with that and started to walk down the hall towards the classroom of the poor teacher. "I have this feeling in my gut that she's going to want to talk to us. Oh yah, we walk in and say, 'Hello, Miss Landers? We would like to talk to you about you watching some of your students being stabbed to death.' Oh yah, she's really going to like that.we might as well stab her like her kids were stabbed. That would be a lot nicer." He said to Alex without even stopping.  
  
"Shut up Bobby, we're here. Now be nice," She slapped his arm.  
  
"Ow." Bobby just looked at her and smiled when she was in front of him. Then he moved his head and cracked his neck. Cracking his neck always made him feel a lot better.  
  
"Miss Landers?" Alex asked as she slowly and cautiously walked in the classroom that seemed to be filled with depression and sadness. ~She lost a group of students, what do you think Alex? Is there supposed to be excitement and happiness? You're stupid. ~  
  
"Yes?" As she turned around, she saw Bobby standing there. "Oh.hello," She said while eyeing Bobby. Of course, he found this absolutely hilarious. He just smiled and moved closer to Alex. "What do you want?" Kathy (Landers) said while snapping back from her fantasy of kissing that hunk of love.  
  
"We're here to ask you some questions about the incident that happened here a few days ago," Kathy's hunk of love said as he looked at his notepad.  
  
"Oh.that. Well, haven't you heard enough, ask anybody but me, I can't stand to retell it. I've already had to say it to the press, and now you reporters?"  
  
"Um, I think you're mistaken. We aren't reporters actually, Miss Landers-"  
  
"Oh, YOU can call me, Kathy. I don't mind, or you can find some other name for me if you'd like," At that point she licked her top lip and then licked her top row of teeth which were pearly white and then bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind. WE are here just to talk to you about what happened. We're detectives."  
  
"Oh, you do the dirty work? Well if I can help you, I will sugar. 'Cuz I like helping hunks like you."  
  
"Excuse me, but you could be arrested for everything you are saying to him, so I suggest you stop and just answer our God-damn questions and everything will be just fine for you, me and my partner."  
  
"Fine, you talk all you want, as long as he is here."  
  
"Alex, can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Yes, OF COURSE." Bobby grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her outside the classroom and closed the door, he really didn't want to see her trying to subtly hiking up her skirt a little to make it shorter.  
  
"I think I have something. This is my take on the situation. She's beautiful, okay?"  
  
"Yah, I kinda caught that. Go on."  
  
"The teenager probably had a crush on her and they did something together, but she then told him that she couldn't see him anymore because she fell for someone else. But I need to talk to her alone to find out more info. And it will most likely gross you and me out as well, but I need to tape it. Do you have your recording pen with you, by chance?"  
  
"Yah, here you go. Now go in there and find out as much info as you can." Alex pushed Bobby into the classroom.  
  
As Bobby got into the room, Kathy was sitting on her desk with her skirt really short and her pumps hanging off her feet and her shirt unbuttoned to reveal a bright red push up bra with her breasts falling out. Bobby's mouth just dropped, this was the best thing he'd seen recently, except for Alex, but that was a completely different thing.  
  
"Oh, Miss Landers, you look good," Robert said trying to begin the conversation.  
  
"Thanks, Bobby. You wanna know what I can do to you? Huh? I'll give you a preview." Kathy put her arm around him and grabbed his butt. Bobby sort of jumped from this sudden action.  
  
"Is there anyone I can ask who will clarify that you have skills?"  
  
"Oh yah, ask every male teacher in this school, even the married ones. Never thought an ex-Playboy model would be a teacher. Now would you?"  
  
"Did you ever fuck the principal, Miss Landers?"  
  
"Oh did I ever. Why do you think he's so tired EVERY day after school?" She just laughed and went back to her position on the desk.  
  
"What's his name Kathy? What is your sex-partner's name, I like hearing names."  
  
"Oh you wanna know his name? Okay, I'll tell you sexy. It's Christopher Barshawn. He's a good one, that man, and he's lonely, his wife died about 2 weeks ago, and his son left."  
  
"2 weeks? That seems pretty recent, and he's having sex with you already?"  
  
"Hell yah! The next day at school, I went to go ask him about a student who was failing, and he said he wanted to talk to someone. So I talked to him, and one thing led to another and we were going at it hard on his desk. I could swear, I never heard my name being screamed louder and so many times in my life! It was amazing; I've had sex with plenty of bosses. But not one whose wife of 45 years had died the day before."  
  
"45 years? Wow, that's a lot. How old is he? The principal."  
  
"Oh he's about 70 I guess."  
  
"And how old are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm about 27 you would say."  
  
"43 years difference? That's a lot, wouldn't you think?"  
  
"Listen sweety. I was a Playboy model, we all had sex with Hugh like every night. This is no different."  
  
"Listen sweetheart, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you. Come by my office soon." Bobby handed her the address of the station.  
  
"Of course, sugar."  
  
As Bobby turned to walk out, she slapped his butt. Bobby finally got out to where Alex was standing. "That woman is sick, seriously sick."  
  
-Back at the station-  
  
"Now what was the student's last name again?" Bobby asked Alex as he sat at his desk, tapping a pencil against his head.  
  
"Johnson," responded Alex as she looked up from her file. Bobby just sat there with his head cocked to the side.  
  
"Well, then my theory just took a wrong turn. We need to find out more information on Mrs. Barnshaw and the mother of Laurence Johnson."  
  
"Uh, ok. Whatever you say Robert. It's your call this time," Alex sorta snickered. Then looked up at him and smiled.  
  
~Damn, she's hott. ~  
  
"Okay, well Bobby, I'm so tired. It was a long night last night and a long day today and I'm exhausted."  
  
"Hey, you're not the one who was trying SOOOO hard to not be seduced by the hottest teacher I've ever seen. Now that is exhausting." Bobby laughed. Alex laughed. They both laughed. Together. Their eyes met.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm sorry you had to go through so much today, but I gotta get home and sleep or else tomorrow will be the roughest day ever." Alex told Bobby as she scrambled to find her purse with her keys in it.  
  
"Yah, okay. Bye Alex. We'll talk tomorrow. Sorry we didn't get to finish our conversation about last night, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Whatever. Goodbye." With that, Alex left the station, got into her car, and drove home to place that seemed more unfamiliar than ever. How could she sleep in a house that was covered in the scent, the presence, the feelings of Robert. Alex just shook her head, sat for a few seconds parked in front of her home, closed/opened her eyes, and opened the door. "I really need to get some sleep."  
  
A/N-sorry it's been so long..omg so many projects.but please R/R 


End file.
